The present invention generally relates to an availability status of an individual in a messaging application, and more particularly to methods and systems for setting, visualizing and predicting an availability status of an individual in a messaging application.
In typical messaging applications, users manually set an availability status that is displayed to other users, which are used to convey the availability of the user for communication via the messaging application. In general, the messaging applications allow users to select their availability status from a small, discrete set of predefined availability status values such as “Available,” “Away,” “In a Meeting,” or the like.
In many cases, this limited set of availability status values does not always include an option that accurately represents the actual status of a user. In addition, the availability statuses of users are often inaccurate due to the requirement that the availability status be updated manually and because many users do not update their availability status throughout the day as their availability changes.
While some messaging applications do allow the automatic setting of a specific availability status based on events such as the amount of time that has passed since the last activity of a user's keyboard, these settings need to be manually configured and updated by the user and the available configuration options are relatively basic. In addition, the basic metrics may not provide an accurate representation of the individual's availability status.